Begging Pan
by RainbowFez
Summary: Pan takes Henry when he's in the underworld and leaves Henry wanting what the boys gave him on Neverland but the only way he's getting it is if he begs Pan.
1. Part 1: He Wants It

I have not posted in a long time. Crazy writers block. Honestly I didn't think I'd be posting anything here again but there was no new rated M stories for peter and Henry. Probably since that was so long long ago, but still. So for the first time in awhile I was able to put a story on paper. I think it's hot and I hope you like it too. I know the first part is pretty long but don't worry there'll be a long sex scene.

* * *

Henry lay on a big bed, hands pinning him down. "Well?" a very familiar voice purred. Henry scrunched his eyes closed and tried not to moan at the friction of another groin grinding against his clothed dick. He didn't want this. He really really didn't want this. He'd gotten enough of it on Nederland. The lost boys had pinned him down and fucked him over and over again. He'd been fucked in almost every tent, all around the camp, in the forest, in multiple rivers and on the beach more times than he could count. That place had been a near constant orgy and he was the new toy that they all wanted.

He thought that all was over when he escaped Nederland. Sure he still sometimes woke in the night covered in cum and sweat, gasping for breath from a dream that was more of a memory. And yes sometimes when his hand was around his dick his thoughts strayed to the beautiful, tall, smooth chested teen that had taken him into a tent and took his virginity. But it was over. He wasn't going to be used by another boy again not matter how much he had grown to love it.

But here in the underworld he was once again faced with that beautiful boy who had used his ass for the first time. And not only that but that demon now had him pinned down to a bed where he could use Henry all he wanted.

"No" Henry moaned as Peter ground their groins together once again.

"Really" Peter said in that cocky evil voice that told you he was a god who controlled everything and everyone. "Because you're getting pretty hard and those little moans your making sound a lot like begging."

"I'm not moaning" Henry hissed. He wouldn't open his eyes. He couldn't. He would not cave to that hot face and sexy smirk.

"Yes, you are. And what about yesterday. First time you saw me that dick of yours popped up faster than any of my boys when they got to see you naked."

"Your lying" Henry groaned. How could he have not gotten hard? Peter looked so hot in that suit which was another reason he wouldn't open his eyes.

"Fine" Peter said in a surprisingly soft voice. It surprised henry enough to open his eyes, just as Peter was removing his hands from Henry's wrists. He slid off henry and got out of the bed. "Then you can go." Henry stared open mouthed, blinking in confusion.

"What?" Henry asked slowly.

"You can leave" Peter said with a tiny smirk.

"R-really?" Henry stuttered.

"Yes" Peter said his smirk getting larger.

"I can go?" Henry asked.

"Yes" Peter said again. Henry lay there a few more seconds deciding whether he should run or not. "What's wrong?" Peter asked in a dark teasing voice. "Why aren't you running for your little life? Is it maybe that you don't want to leave, that you want to stay right where you are? Because you weren't struggling a second ago. Did you want me to force myself on you, pin you down and fuck your tight little ass? Was it easier to just let yourself be raped? You didn't want to admit that you wanted me, that you wanted to crawl to me begging for my big cock?"

"NO!" Henry shouted.

"No?" Peter asked. "Then why are you still laying there?" Henry was silent. "Fine" Peter sighed. "Leave when you want." He turned and walked back to the front of the shop where Henry had been dragged through ten minutes ago. Henry's mouth stayed wide open.

"You're… You're not going to rape me?" Henry called loudly, embarrassed by the pleading tone. Why couldn't pan just fuck him like before? Why did he have to give Henry a choice all of a sudden.

"I'm not" Peter called back. "But maybe, if you crawl over here on your knees and beg me to use you, I'll consider it." Henry's head fell back against the pillow and he groaned. He could lay here for the next hour telling himself that he didn't want this, but he knew he did. He just better get this over with. He got out of bed and walked to the front of the shop.

"Pan…" he started, just to be interrupted.

"I told you to crawl." Pan smirked. "If you want me go back to that bed and crawl all the way here."

Henry's cheeks flared but he went back to the bed and got on all fours. He couldn't believe how humiliating this was, but his dick was still hard as a rock. Crawling quickly, he made his way to the front of the store. Peter had moved from behind the desk to the near the window. Pan raised an eyebrow and Henry sighed. He was about to continue until the bell on the door chimed and a pair of men entered, followed soon by a women. They glanced toward the back with confused looks.

"What might you be looking for?" Peter asked turning to them.

"Nothing specific. We're just browsing" the woman said. Peter nodded with a smirk.

"Oh Henry, this doesn't change things. If you really want it I don't care if someone is in the store." Peter said cheerily. Henry groaned internally and weighed his options. He could do this and be fucked by Pan. Or he could stand up and leave with his dignity in tack. He should do that one but god Peter looked so hot standing in there in that suit, smirking at him. Ignoring the customers Henry crawled out from behind the desk and made his way towards Pan. As he got close Pan looked over to the other side of the store where the people were and walked to them. Henry blushed even darker.

"That is almost two hundred years old" Peter said, pointing to whatever the people were looking at. Henry couldn't really see from the floor. He continued to ignore them and changed direction to crawl to Pan. This time the demon didn't move and was still standing there smiling down at him. Henry opened and closed his mouth, diverting his eyes to the floor.

"Did you want something?" Pan asked. Henry nodded. And looked back up, raising to his knees.

"Please have sex with me" Henry whispered. Peter raised and eyebrow.

"I didn't hear that. You'll have to speak up."

"Please have sex with me" Henry said in a regular voice.

"I don't know" Peter said slowly. "I'm not sure if you want it enough. That didn't really sound like begging." He turned and walked back to the front of the store. Henry got back on all fours and crawled over to Peter.

"Please Pan. I need you in me. Please Please fuck me" Henry said with the biggest puppy eyes Pan ever saw. He knew the kid wasn't doing them on purpose. He was just so desperate.

"Oh please" Peter scoffed. "That's barely begging. You're so pathetic at this."

"Please Pan!" Henry said louder. "I want your dick in me. I wake up at night thinking about neverland, all those boys fucking me, making me their slut. I dream of you more than all. You forced yourself on me, but I wanted it. I wanted it so bad and right now I NEED it! I'm begging you Pan. Please Fuck me! Shove your cock in me and use me however you want, for however long you want. I'm yours Pan. My entire body is yours! Every part of me is YOURS!" Henry said, voice raising as he talked till he was almost shouting.

"Take off your shirt" Pan said. Henry glances at the three in the store but did as he told, handing pan the shirt. "Here" pan called to the three, throwing the shirt to them. "Keep it. Your pants" Pan said to henry. Henry had to stand and take off his shoes to get out of the jeans. "Oh and this is free" Peter said throwing the pants too. He grabbed the shoes next to Henry and picked them up. "Stay" Peter said. "Move and you get nothing. I'll never fuck you again." He walked toward the back of the store, sparing his customers a glance. "You're enjoying this" He grinned, noticing the bulges in the men's pants. The woman blushed red. Pan looked back at henry. The boy was on his hands and knees, naked except for a pair of briefs that hugged him gorgeously and allowed you to see the dick sticking out from under him. It had grown since neverland. Good. Too mad for him he wouldn't be allowed to touch it. "You can stay till I bring him back to the bed" he said to the people.

Peter went to the back. He walked to the boxes filled with things that would go into the shop after other things would be bought. He placed them into the box. The shoes of the truest believer might fetch a few dollars. Pan took his time, letting henry feel the embarrassment of being totally at his mercy. When bell chimed signaling the door had opened, he went quickly back to the front. four teens were standing in the store, eHeing Henry in confusion and lust in one of the boy's cases.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Peter asked, walking up to them, completely ignoring henry.

"What the heck's going on?" One of the boys asked, pointing to Henry. People can see from the window you know.

"Oh, yes." Peter nodded with a grin. "He's begging for me to fuck him so I'm seeing how desperate he really is. He'll be doing whatever I say since and I quote "I'm yours Pan. My entire body is yours. Every part of me is yours." If henry could blush any more he would.

"So if we wanted his underwear you could make him give it to us." One asked, sounding excited.

"I could but won't. I already gave the rest of his clothes to them over there. He needs to wear something when he walks back to his family." Henry's eyes grew wide. He hadn't even thought about going back. What would his family say? They'd confront Pan and Pan would tell them everything. Noticing the fear in henry's eyes Peter started talking. "You could go now but you wont be getting your clothes back. If you go now nothing more will happen to you, but you'll never be getting fucked by me again. But if you stay and finish begging I'll fuck that ass of yours till it's filled with cum. Then I'll cut a big hole in the back of your underwear, so everyone can see it leaking out."

One of the boys interrupted whatever Pan was going to say next. "You could write I'm a cock whore on his back too." His friend spoke a millisecond later.

"And take pictures of him walking away. Then you can sell them in your store. I'd buy one and I'm willing to bet other people will too."

"Well Henry?" Peter asked. "Do you want to run back to your moms or do you want me to fuck that slutty ass of yours and send you away just the ways these nice boys suggested?" Henry let his head fall down to avoid any eye contact. "I didn't here you?" Pan said. "I'll need an answer."

"Yes" Henry said.

"Yes what?" one of the boys asked, smirking at Pan.

"Yes I want you to fuck me and send me out dripping cum for everyone to see, with cock slut on my back because that's exactly what I am." He said. Henry wasn't sure if he was a masochist or not because he should be soft from all this, but he still had a hardon and wanted Peter more than ever.

"Ok" Peter laughed. Take off your underwear get on your back and show everyone how much of a slut you are. Henry closed his eyes and pulled off his underwear and socks so he was completely naked. He rolled onto his back with his legs spread wide so everyone to see his hard dick.

"Whoa" The woman said. "I didn't think he'd have that!" Henry gave a tiny smile. He knew his dick wasn't the longest, but god was it thick. Just as thick as Peter's though it's seven inches couldn't compare to Pan's nine and a half.

"You all have five minutes to touch and play with him. But no touching his dick. He won't be allowed to get that touched by anyone even himself for the next week." Henry's eyes shot open. "Pinch his nipples, finger him. Do whatever you want.

"Can I fuck his mouth" One boy said quickly.

Peter grinned. "I didn't say you couldn't."

"Hey. I want some of that too" One of the men said.

"I agree with my brother" The man next to him said.

"Fine" Peter said. "You have ten minutes to play with him and get his mouth on your dick. Starting now."

Henry couldn't refuse when the teen in front of him stripped out of his pants and underwear, straddled his chest and shoved his thankfuller smaller dick in his face. Henry opened his mouth just as Pan would want him to. The dick entered his mouth and immediately started to thrust. Henry allowed his head to be held still as the teen fucked his face. IT wasn't too bad. The lost boys had done the same thing on multiple occasions.

Henry let out a moan when someone grabbed his balls and started playing with them. Another pair of hands soon found his nipples. His entire body became a play thing. His mouth was fucked his balls were played with and he was caressed everywhere else. It reminded him of the times the lost boys would lay him on a stump, one on each side of him, holding his legs apart so his ass was clear for anyone to shove their dick in, his mouth filled soon after. Just like now the hands grabbed him all over, sending tingles down his entire body and making him moan. But right now, he was missing the best part. He didn't have that big dick of peter's pounding his ass as it almost always did. Stretching him so that any of the other boys after him wouldn't burn in the same way.

Henry gasped for air when the dick was pulled out of his mouth, but it didn't last long. One of the men took the same position as the teen before him and put his dick in Henry's mouth. It was bigger and thicker and the precum tasted more like Felix's. The man didn't fuck his face. He allowed Henry to set the pace, bobbing up and down, swallowing more and more, a pro after all the times Peter's dick had filled his mouth. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he loved the taste of cum. He'd never gotten to taste Peter's since it always ended up in his ass, but all the lost boys had cum in his mouth at least once, some enough times where if he was blindfolded, he could tell who was used his mouth just by the taste of cum on his tongue.

The dick in his mouth began to quiver. The man must have been jacking off first because Henry doubted, he the man would cum so fast otherwise. Henry slid farther up on the dick so the cum that shot out covered his tongue, letting him taste the delicious salty sweet flavor. This cum was very sweet and a little sour, definitely tasting like Felix. Before Henry could even finish swallowing the man was off and replaced by his brother.

Once again, he became a tool. Total control was taken over him. Strong hands gripped the sides of his head and Rocketed his head up and down the dick, plowing all the way to the back of his throat before sliding all the way to the head. The prosess repeated, gagging Henry before allowing air into his lungs. It was a rough, painful sort of fuck but Henry still liked it. All the boys treated him differently. A few definitely abused him in the same way. It was fun every now and then. Henry moaned around the dick hoping to get a reaction. He wanted to taste the cum, compare it to his brother. The two sets of siblings on the island had very different tastes from their brothers. He wondered if it was the same for these. He never got the chance though when the dick was pulled out of his mouth and the hands had retreated. Only heavy breathing and the sounds of photos snapping filled the room.

The man on top of him stood up allowing Henry to see Peter smirking down at him. "You enjoyed those ten minutes" Pan said.

"Yea" Henry said excitedly. He was done caring. These men were using him just like the lost boys. He liked being used. That's why he didn't feel the same about the boys back home. He liked to be used not loved by guys. He loved the thought of being their object, their toy, completely and utterly theirs. God he was sick in the head… probably… maybe… who really cares. It makes him feel good.

"Crawl back to the bed" Peter commanded. "Slowly so everyone can see that tight ass of yours. They all get to see what's mine."

"Yes Sir" Henry said huskily.

"Sir" Peter laughed. "Your really getting into this. Don't call me Sir. Call me master" Peter joked. Even in that evil tone of his everyone would be able to tell it was a joke.

"Yes Master" Henry said loudly. Peter almost choked on air. He was not suspecting that. Henry had changed a lot from that innocent little boy who lay there and let himself get used on the island. Today was going to be fun.

* * *

The next chapter will have the sex scene between Peter and Henry. Tell me what you think? Did you like it?

I'll be posting it within the next two days.


	2. Part 2: A mouth and A Spell

Chapter 2 is here. I hope you like it. Review afterwards. I've already started chapter 3 so hopefully it'll be out soon. This chapter went a different than I originally planned.

* * *

Henry crawled to the back room of the shop desperate to get to the bed. He didn't glance back to see if pan had followed. He knew he hadn't. Peter was a sadistic demon who'd make him wait for who knows how long. He wanted to hate it but once again he was liking the feeling of being used. He crawled onto the bed and lay on his back, spreading himself wide to show of everything he had.

He listened as Pan talked with the customers who had used him. It sounded like he was discussing payment for pictures the teens had taken as they were using his mouth. Henry was a bit embarrassed that photos of him sucking dick were going to be out there, but it was the underworld, so he wouldn't have to worry about that for awhile after they went back home.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity Peter strolled into the room. Henry breathed a sigh of relief. "Hello slut" Peter smirked.

"Hello master" Henry repeated huskily. Peter chuckled.

"So, you're going to really call me that from now on?" Peter grinned.

"If you want me to" Henry said. Peter began to unbutton his suit.

"I definitely do." Peter said. He let the suit jacket fall to the floor and started to unbutton his shirt. Henry's eyes grew wide and his breathing got louder. He'd wanted this for so long. He'd lied and pretended those dreams of his days on neverland were nightmares, but he knew deep down this is what he wanted. Pan was teasingly slow, taking his time with each button. The farther he got down the more of his skin was visible. Henry took in his hairless chest and perfect skin without a single blemish. When he got to the lower buttons Henry got an eyeful of the teen's toned abs. It wasn't a six pack but you could see the slight muscles of a beautiful body.

The moment the shirt Henry wanted to jump out of bed and rip off the pants himself. But he stayed still, spread out so Pan could see every sexy part of him from his throbbing dick to his cute face. Pan smirked and undid the button on his dress pants, letting them fall to the floor.

"No underwear" Henry breathed.

"Why would I wear underwear when I knew you'd be on my dick every time you saw me." Peter said smoothly. He walked forward, his hard dick swaying slightly with each step.

Peter got onto the bed. He crawled so he was on top of Henry, straddling his chest, his dick just out of reach. Henry whined, straing his neck in an atemt to get it in his mouth. Peter ignored it. "Remember what I said about this? Peter asked, rubbing a finger across the head of Henry's dick, covered in precum. Henry moaned. He opened his mouth to talk but fell silent as peter put the finger covered in henry's precum in his mouth and sucked on it. "What?" Peter asked. "You're not the only one who likes cum."

"Ummm" Henry stuttered.

"I asked you a question. "Do you remember what I said about this?" Peter asked, this time taking his thumb and rubbing it across the head of Henry's dick till all the precum was gone. He popped his thumb in his mouth and licked it off.

"You… You" Henry mumbled, trying to use his brain. "You said I couldn't touch it for a week."

"That's right" Peter grinned. "So I'm going to put a little spell on it. If you agree." Pan added. Again, Henry was surprised at being given a choice.

"What spell?" He asked.

"You won't be able to jack off for a week. If you try, which I know you will you'll get hornier with every stroke and of course you won't be able to cum" Peter grinned.

"Not at all?" henry asked. He was a growing boy. He jacked off almost daily.

"Dot worry you can still cum" Peter said. "every time you dream of me or my lost boys fucking you, you'll orgasm and as a little treat for the entire day after you'll be hard and even hornier than before. The best part is that the spell will only keep going if you want it to. Not even true love's kiss will stop it because you're the one keeping It going."

"Then wont it just end it when I get horny" Henry asked a little confused.

"Maybe" Pan chuckled darkly, "but from what I see I think no matter how much you want it you'll never cum as long as I tell you not to. You like being used too much."

"Fine put the spell on me." Henry groaned. Pan snapped his fingers and henry felt his entire body go wild. It felt like he was having the best orgasm of his life, but nothing was coming out. His vison blurred, and he lost himself in the ecstasy. When it ended and could see again, he found Peter's dick pressing against his lips. Oh, how he missed this cock, so long, so thick.

Without needing to be told Henry took it in his mouth. His tongue circled the head, lapping up all the precum he could. Sucking Peter was rare. Being able to take the time to actually taste had never happened before. Normally Peter grabbed his head and thrusted into his mouth, fucking it as rough as he did his ass. But this time Henry was setting the pace, quick but slow enough for his tongue to enjoy the taste of the other boy's precum. He'd never tasted anything like it before. It wasn't like any of the lost boys'. Henry couldn't even describe the flavor, but he loved it. It was like a drug. He could imagine himself needed this in his mouth every day.

The shaft was thick, and his mouth began to feel sore. He hadn't practiced this in a long time. He'd made it halfway down. He sucked the head every time, making Pan moan in a way he'd never heard before. He continued taking more and more each time down until almost all of his was filling his cute mouth. IT felt like every inch of his mouth taken but there was still more. He knew from experience however that is was going to fit. He was getting closer to the end. Nine inches were in his mouth and his nose was touching the shortly trimmed hair. Peter let out a small chuckle that made Henry's spine tingle. Something good was coming. As he went up the shaft one final time a pair of strong soft hands grabbed the sides of his head.

Even though he already knew what was coming it still gagged him the first time Pan violently slammed his dick down his throat. Henry curled his lips to cover his teeth and stayed still. The thrusts of his master were hard and fast. Henry didn't have the time to do anything. He was just being used as a hole to fuck, a toy to make Pan feel good. Whatever kindness that Peter had possessed a moment ago, giving him time to enjoy what he loved was gone. He was nosw really Peter's slave and he loved it. Every thrust made him nearly gag and all he could feel was the dick in his mouth. Pounding in and out, making him deep throat it every time.

Henry's eyes turned upward to look at Pan. The boy's short brown hair was already damp, and a bead of sweat was trailing down his smooth chest. He looked like an angel, a fallen angel, a demon in an angel's body. He was distracted however when something new happened. A hand was on his dick, peter's hand. It jacked him off at the same pace as the dick in his mouth. Henry let out a gurgled moan around Pan's dick making the boy moan back.

"Fuck you slut" Pan growled, dark eyes staring down at Henry. "Your so fucking hot taking my dick like that." He rewarded henry with an extra hard thrust that made Henry's head hurt. "So hot. So fucking hot you cum slut. I loved watching you lay there and get fucked by my boys. I loved watching them strip you down and take turns pounding your ass. But you were mine" he said quacking the pace slightly. "My little slut. I took your virginity and got my dick in that tight little bubble butt of yours first. I can still feel the spell I made especially for you. We loved it cuz I cast a spell to keep your ass tight. Your still gonna feel like a virgin Believer. You'll be tight around my huge cock. I get to fuck your virgin ass over and over, just as tight as the first time I entered you. You'll never loosen. You're the perfect hole and I have you all to myself."

Henry's eyes rolled back and he moaned. His toes curled, and he felt like he was going to cum. His body shook and he hit orgasum. but before he could shoot his load it was gone. He moaned again this time out of pure desperation. Pan had done it. He wasn't allowed to cum. How many times would he have needed to cum this day. Probably a lot with how much he'd been wanting Pan. His eyes grew wide with realization. The amazing feeling of Peter's hand on his dick, milking him like he wanted for so long was making him hornier. Every time Peter stoked him he needed to cum more. The hand stopped, and the dick stilled, the entire shaft down Henry's throat forcing him to deep throat it.

"You realized what I'm doing" Peter smirked stoking Henry's dick again. Henry shivered. "I can stop jacking you off. Do you want that Believer?" Henry made a muffled noise around the dick. "You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full slut. People can't understand you." Peter grinned again before sliding his dick out of Henry's mouth.

"No" Henry wined. "Don't stop. Pan raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked, starting to jack off the other boy agonizingly slowly. "You know what's going to happen right? You'll be stuck this horny every second of every day for the entire week. If I keep this up you might even feel like to need to cum every time your sexy dick rubs up against your pants." Henry let out a gurgled moan.

"I… don't… care" he breathed out.

"Just like a slut" Peter smirked. "But I'll be stopping anyway."

"What!" Henry almost shouted.

"I don't think you heard through all those slutty moans of yours, but someone came into the shop a few minutes ago and I need to go tend to them."

"What! No" Henry begged, eyes going wide. Peter smirked. The boy was cute, but it was much more fun torturing him. "I can go with you" Henry said quickly. Peter gave a confused look even though he knew exactly what Henry would have done in this situation. "I'll go out and you can jack me off while you talk to the customer."

"Tempting" Pan purred. "But you want that to much. I'm your master. I should be telling you what to do not the other way around. So, I'll be walking into the shop with you crawling next to me. When we're out from behind the counter you'll get up on your knees and put my dick in your mouth. Understand, no matter who it is? Even if it's one of your mother's you'll get on your knees and suck me. Show them just what you're good for."

"Yes… Master" Henry added huskily.

"Good boy" Peter said. He got up off the bed and waited for henry to scurry down to the floor on his hands and knees. Pan grinned and walked out of the back room, casually strolling as if his fully hard dick wasn't stick out, nine and a half inches in front of him.

Henry didn't ignore the customer like he did with the three who had watched and used him. He wanted to make sure it wasn't his moms even though he'd have done what Peter asked of him anyway. He felt a little flutter in his chest at the sight of Hercules. God the boy was hot. HE might not like the boys back home but the first time he saw this boy he knew that he'd give anything to be dominated by him. The son of Zeus fucking his tight mortal ass.

Pan stepped out behind the cuter and stopped, leaning against the class case. Henry scurried to the front of Pan and rose to his knees. Just has he had been ordered he took the dick in his mouth. Even the delicious taste of Peter's cum didn't distract him from the realization that Hercules would probably tell marry Margret. He was going to be in so much trouble.

"Pan" Hercules said very slowly as if recovering from shock. He probably was.

"Hercules" Pan said smoothly. "What bring you to my shop."

"Snow has me looking for Henry" He said. Henry paused but a thrust from Pan started him up again.

"As you can see, he's here." Pan said.

"Yes. And he's sucking your dick."

"Yes, he is, just like the little cum slut he is. You know he decided to call me master. He's a fucking masochist and will do everything I'll say. I don't even have him under a spell, even if you'll claim otherwise." Hercules shook his head.

"I know how to recognize love and lust spells. I had to with the goddess of love interested in messing with my life." He said. "Though I'm pretty sure you're doing a spell on his cock."

"Don't worry Henry agreed. He can't cum for a week and every time he jacks off, he'll get even hornier. Your getting hard Hercules." Peter chuckled.

"So he'll do whatever you say?" Hercules asked. Pan nodded. "Then what do I have to do to fuck him?" Pan let out a laugh.

"How about you sit right there" Pan said, making a chair appear. "And watch as I fuck him right here. Then you can do whatever you want with him."

"Do I have to fuck him here?" He asked.

"There's a bed in the back room." Pan said.

"Then I'll fuck him there." Henry was salivating around Peter's dick. He couldn't believe this. It was like everything he fantasized about was coming here. Now all he needed was Kilian to come and own his ass but that wouldn't happen. The demigod plopped down on the plush chair and unzipped his pants.

"Oh Henry. I'll be having fun watching that" Pan said. He pulled henry's head off his dick and turned it to face Hercules.

"Oh my God" Henry whispered, staring at what was in Hercules's hand. That dick was longer than Peter's it was probably only a little thicker, but it might be almost a foot long.

"Blood of the gods" Hercules shrugged.

"Then I think It's time I fucked you" Pan grinned.

* * *

That was the chapter. It was different that I originally planned. Don't worry Henry's going to be fucked by Pan next chapter and they'll be a lot less dialog. I had started this story deciding that I'd make a masochistic Henry since Peter was probably a sadist in bed. I mean he seems like the type right. Anyway I hope you liked it.


	3. Part 3: Window Shopping

Chapter 3 is finally here! It took me awhile to decide how to continue the story but here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

Peter took Henry by the hair and pulled him toward the front of the shop. Henry flinched but scurried after him as best he could. With a snap of his fingers Pan moved everything from in front of window to the other side of the shop.

"Stand up slut" Peter said with a smirk. Henry shakily got to his feet, eyes staring at the window and all the people walking past. "Be a good boy and press yourself against the window for me. I want everyone to see how much of a whore you are when I fuck you.

"Y-yes master" Henry said. Hesitantly he stepped forward and pressed his chest against the glass, trapping his dick between his stomach and the window. He could already see shocked faces from those who had noticed him. Peter stepped behind Henry, the shaft of his dick rubbing against Henry's butt.

"Good boy" Peter whispered before biting down on Henry's neck. Henry let out a loud moan, eyes fluttering closed. As Peter sucked on Henry's neck, he trailed his hand down the boy's smooth back, pausing just above his hole. Henry whimpered, preparing himself as best he could. Peter's finger went lower and entered Henry's ass causing the boy to gasp. Peter whispered a few words and Henry felt a tingle go through him. "Lubed and ready" Peter chuckled. "Ready for my dick?"

"Yes Master" Henry groaned. Henry felt the tip of Peter's dick press against his hole. His breathing grew deeper and his dick ached against the cold glass.

"Beg" Peter hissed. Henry whimpered for only a moment before begging for what felt like the hundredth time since Peter got him on the bed.

"Fuck me Master! I need your dick inside me. Shove me against the window! Show everyone what I am, what I'm worth, what I'm meant to be! Show them I'm your slave! Show them I'm your slut! I don't care If my Moms see me. All that matters is your dick's inside me! All that matters is I serve my master's every wish. Please Master Pan take pity on your cum slut and grant me this one desperate wish." Henry cried out. He wanted to thrust back, fuck himself on the hard rod but he wouldn't. Peter was his master right now. If Peter wanted to leave him like this, hard, dripping and wanting dick more than anything than that was his choice.

"You're getting good" Peter chuckled. "I'll enjoy fucking you until you leave this world." Pan thrust forward, plunging his dick deep into Henry's ass. Henry screamed, releasing a strangled slutty sound. Peter didn't give him time to adjust.

Peter's face contorted in pleasure. The smirk he'd had as Henry begged was gone. There was no way he could smirk with such noises coming out of his mouth. Henry was so tight. It was heaven as he pounded the cute little ass. He forgot how much he loved fucking this ass. And the sounds Henry made as he was abused were turning him on even more. Pan thrust at a consistent fast pace, sliding his giant dick in and out. He pulled almost completely out before ramming himself back in. Within minutes he was balls deep in the boy, fucking him hard enough to make the window squeak with every thrust.

The flash of a light brought Pan's attention to the group watching them through the window. Cameras were being removed from pockets to snap photos of the spectacle. Peter growled. He leaned forward pressing his chest flush against Henry's back. He slammed his hand against the window. Henry jumped, causing his balls to slap loudly against the glass followed by a hiss of pain. A sign appeared on the glass where Pan's hand had been. Photos $10. A few of the cameras disappeared back into pockets and purses though no one left. Another flash of light caught a picture of the grinning Pan and moaning henry. A chime from the cash register signaled the $10 magically taken from the man. The crowd was only growing bigger, men and women licking their lips and rubbing themselves through their clothes as the watched the two boys go at it where everyone could see.

Henry was breathing heavily fogging up the glass with each breath though he couldn't see it with his eyes tightly closed. He could barely move as Peter fucked him, rocking him hard against the glass.

Henry felt the pace increase even more. He didn't know how that was possible. He remembered the island where Pan spread him out and fucked his ass, but he didn't remember this. He didn't remember the godlike strength in his thrusts. Magic, it must be magic. Every thrust came at an agonizingly wonderful speed filled his ass completely. He let out a moan of pure pleasure when the dick found his prostate. If only he could touch himself. His dick needed attention. He opened his eyes and blinked in shock. He knew they were going to be watched but he didn't know the crowd would get so big. His cheeks flared red.

"Stop blushing" Peter demanded. "You wanted this. You begged to be shown off. Stop being embarrassed. You knew the world would learn you were a kinky little slut after this."

"I'm sorry Master I can't just stop blushing" Henry whimpered. Peter's teeth skimmed the back of Henry's neck aggressively.

"Then I think you deserve to be punished" Peter growled. He stepped back, pulling his dick out completely out of henry. Henry shivered at the empty feeling.

"No" Henry moaned. "Please, Please don't punish me like this. I need you" Henry cried. A few chuckles were heard from outside. Henry blushed deeper. They obviously heard the desperation in his voice. Peter smirked.

"As you wish" Peter chuckled. He clapped his hands together and ropes grew from the ceiling and floor. The upper ropes shot out and wrapped themselves around Henry's wrists spreading them apart and dragging him a few inches off the ground. The ropes from the floor quickly followed, tying themselves to Henry's ankles and spreading him like a star. Henry would have hoped that his new position would allow more freedom for his dick bust he was still flush against the glass/

"Mast…" Henry started before something appeared in his mouth. Henry attempted to yell in shock but found himself unable to make noise through the ball gag.

"I wish I could hear you beg more but you look sexy with that in your mouth." Peter laughed. Ignoring the cheers from outside Peter stepped forward one more time and lined up with his slave's hole. Henry's whimper went unheard. Pan rammed his dick hard into Henry. Henry winced as his balls slapped against the window. The First thrust hit his prostate, making Henry moan silently and wriggle as much as he could in his tight bonds. Pan laughed and hit it again, this time harder. He repeated the process over and over again, his sweaty body gleaming in the light. Henry cried out through the ball gag.

"More! More! Master!" Henry moaned into the gag, unheard by anyone besides himself. His body shivered, and shook, trying to thrust back into the dick but he could barely move and every time he tried to push his ass back his dick slid against the window, reminding him just how much he wanted to grab it, play with it, try to relive himself of this need to shoot his load even though he knew it would do no good.

"PETER" Henry shouted as the dick inside him hit his prostate again. Pan growled and dug his fingers into Henry's shoulder, dragging them slowly down his sides, leaving light red lines in their wake. He licked his lips at the sight of Henry, his slave marked as his.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next chapter will finish the sex between Henry and Pan... for now ;) it's not like a threesome is in the future or anything wink wink


End file.
